fictional_pro_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
LIW TV Episode 47
Attendance: 25,000 Commentary: Emanuel, Switchblade, Tony Mezza & Christian Martinez Results * Soldier Dude comes down to the ring and shocks then fans when he announces that he's sold LIW. He says that running the company for the past 3 years was extremely stressful for him, so he sold LIW to someone who he thought was trustworthy. An old man named James J. West comes down to the ring. Soldier Dude says that JJW bought LIW for 3 billion dollars. JJW then grabs a mic and thanks Soldier Dude for accepting his offer. JJW says that starting next week, there will be a new era of LIW. A more action-packed, offensive era will begin. Next week will be the start of LIW Offense! * Backstage, the whole locker room applauds as they watch what is happening from a television screen. * Video package for the new era of LIW. It will be in your face, all out action starting next week! * Quicksilver def. Pearce Drayton (After the match, The Murder Squad rushes in from the crowd and surrounds Quicksilver. They inch their way closer to him, but SWAT Force comes out to help him! Quicksilver, Gede and Crossbow Joe lay waste to TMS. * Backstage, JJW meets with Whiskey Johnson. Whiskey welcomes him, and asks how he can help him. JJW says that he's not needed anymore, and he can leave with his father, Soldier Dude. Whiskey looks at him confused, and then JJW yells in his face, telling him he's fired. Whiskey then runs out of the office. * Team Victory (Marcus Hansen & Fidel Cashflow) def. The Omens (Rust & Wreckage) (Before the match, Team Victory talk about being one of the most dominant tag teams in LIW today. They then talk about their old-school style, and how they are reviving old-school tag team wrestling.) * Justin Shield def. "The Juggalo" Brent Blood (w/ D-Lion & Chrystine) * Backstage, No Expectations cut a promo about LIW's new era. They talk about being the current world tag team champions and how they're going to defend them. * Video package for tonight's main event: Barakuda vs The Prodigy fro the #1 Contendership to the LIW Hammerhead Championship! * Backstage, "Lucky" Stone Chambers is interviewed. He talks about returning from his break and getting back into the ring. He says that he will make anyone submit, and if they don't tap out, he will tear their limbs off. * Cassandra Hawk & Amriel def. "The Queen of England" Natasha Nottingham & "Ms. Australia" Beverly * Barakuda def. The Prodigy (w/ Jimmy Breaks) for the #1 Contendership to the LIW Hammerhead Championship (During the match, the hammerhead champion TJ Walker rushes out and tries to prevent Barakuda from winning, but ends up helping him by hitting The Prodigy over the head with the title belt. After the match, Barakuda beats down on Walker. He spears him through a guard rail and body slams him onto a bunch of the crowd's seats.)